


Spring Fever

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potionmistressm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=potionmistressm).



_**Spring Fever**_  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** ~1,800  
**Warnings:** None beyond fluff  
**Summary:** Lily insists Severus accompany her to Hogsmeade and together they discover that the sweetest things can't be bought at Honeydukes.  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to JKR.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for [potionmistressm](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=potionmistressm) in the [less_for_you](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/less_for_you/) exchange. Special thanks to [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/), [iamisaac](http://iamisaac.insanejournal.com/), and [jadzialove](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for building, Britpick, and beta. Any mistakes that remain are mine alone.

Even with his nose buried in his Charms notes, Severus recognized the light footsteps, the scrape of the chair against the stone floor, the scent of _home_ as Lily flopped into the chair across the table from him.

"I can't believe you'd rather spend the day studying instead of going to Hogsmeade. It's gorgeous out, Sev. The birds are singing, the flowers blooming . . . "

"The Gryffindors strutting." She snorted and kicked at his boots childishly, tapping one and then the other until he had to pull his feet out of her reach.

"Not everyone is as good at Charms as you are," he said reaching for a scroll that was about to fall off the table.

"You're second best in class after me!" He raised an eyebrow. She laughed. "You want to be better than me! All right, you come to Hogsmeade with me today, and tomorrow I'll study with you—all afternoon if necessary. Come _on_."

Severus's eyes met her eager green ones and he began putting his notes away, his words belying his actions. "I'd rather study."

"I know you would, you swot." She grinned. "That's why I had to come in and drag you away. Meet me in the Entrance Hall in fifteen minutes; I've got to run to my room to get my coin purse."

Severus stood and tucked the chair back under the table and they walked out of the library together.

"See you," she said as she turned and headed toward Gryffindor Tower, her long auburn hair swaying as she walked away. He watched her until she was out of sight before heading down to the dungeons.

~*~

 

Entering his room, Severus was pleased to find it empty. His dormmates were no doubt already in Hogsmeade, gorging themselves on sweets and chugging butterbeer—or more likely finding something stronger. He tossed his heavy bag onto his bed, then stooped to open his battered trunk. His money pouch was well hidden, although he kept one with very little in it, hidden in plain sight, just in case anyone managed to get into his trunk and find it. He was a Slytherin after all; he knew what his House were capable of.

He took out a few Sickles and Knuts. If they only bought sweets at Honeydukes it would be more than enough. They both knew he didn't have a lot of money, but his pride would never allow her to buy anything for him, not even simple confections.

Locking his trunk, he left the dorm and passed a couple of seventh years, snogging on the couch in the otherwise deserted Slytherin Common Room.

He was probably unusual as far as boys went, but he'd only started thinking about girls that way at the beginning of this school year, his fourth. And not just any girl, one in particular had attracted his eye.

Severus was so lost in thought that he found himself in the Entrance Hall in no time.

"Ready, Sev?" Lily said as she pulled him toward the open door. He felt the warmth of her hand as she grasped his wrist. He swallowed convulsively, quashing the desire to take her hand in his.

They stepped into the bright spring sunshine. Lily had been right, as usual. Many times during the summer, she had dragged him out of his dusty, gloomy house and those were the best days of their summer hols.

"If the weather holds out, we can go down by the lake tomorrow to practice Charms," Lily said as they walked along the path into the village. Severus nearly bit the inside of his cheek. Lily didn't need to practice _charms_ at all.

"What are you going to get? I heard they have a new flavour of Chocoball and I can't wait to try it. We have to get some sherbet balls and Bertie Bott's Beans. I gave my sister one that tasted of hay last time I brought some home."

She laughed; a beautiful, warm laugh, and he had to look away from her, lest his expression give away what he was feeling towards her at the moment.

As they walked into the shop, Severus saw a couple of fellow Slytherins, Avery and Mulciber, near the counter. He hated the fact that his friends were a sore point with Lily. He really didn't want them to cause a scene with her there and he headed toward the back of the shop. Unfortunately, they must have seen him.

"Oi, Snape. Out with your _girlfriend_?" They both snickered making lewd gestures, as if they were the wittiest people in the world.

His fingers were wrapped around his wand inside the pocket of his robes, just in case.

"She's not my girlfriend," he bit out. It was the truth; the cruel irony being how much he wished it weren't.

"Whatever you say, Snape." Avery whispered something to Mulciber and there was more raucous laughter as they exited the shop.

"I can't believe you are friends with them, Sev," Lily said, frowning.

"They just like to take the piss," he muttered and began carefully choosing which sweets to purchase.

"Ready?" Lily said a few minutes later. He bought a few Ice Mice, a good portion of fudge, Cockroach Clusters, plus her favourite Licorice Wands.

They went to the counter and paid for their sweets, then walked out to find a spot in the sun where they could sit down. She chose a bench outside the shop and opened her bag.

"Want a Chocolate Frog? They're best the first day. After that they don't jump as far," she said as she pulled one from the package. "Oh, look! Morgana." She flashed him the card then took a bite of the chocolate.

"I'll stick with my Cockroach Clusters. They don't squirm in my mouth." He pulled one out and bit into it. They had always been his favourite. Wizarding sweets were far better than any Muggle confection, he was sure. The chocolate melting in his mouth was pure bliss. Even he had to admit it was nice to sit in the sun eating sweets with Lily, instead of being cooped up in the library studying. He'd never say so if asked, of course—it might give away too much.

Lily began licking chocolate from her fingers and Severus felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his spine. Why was he reacting like that to such a simple gesture? He didn't know, or rather refused to acknowledge the reason, but it stirred something deep inside him. He reached into his bag and took one of the Ice Mice, hoping it would help cool him off.

Looking up again, he saw Lily had chocolate on her face, just at the corner of her mouth.

"You have chocolate on your face," he said, folding his bag closed so as not to look at her.

"Oh? Where?" She swept her hand over her mouth. "Is it gone?"

He looked up again. The chocolate was still there but now her lips were red from her rubbing them. He was entranced. "No, it's just . . . there," he said reaching toward her face to point it out to her. She was looking at him with her almond eyes open wide; the green was vibrant.

"Here?" she said her eyes never leaving his. The tips of her fingers brushed her chin lightly.

His finger moved of its own accord, for surely he'd not reached out and touched her face, not wiped the chocolate from the corner of her mouth. He would never do something like that.

"Thanks, Sev," she murmured. She leaned toward him and he both understood what she was doing and didn't understand it at all. He was sure, despite it being completely impossible, that she was leaning in to kiss him.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her lips pursed slightly and they met his own. Warm and soft. He dared not move. It was the most perfect moment of his life and he never wanted it to end. As soon as he thought it, he felt her pull away from him. Her eyes were warm as she smiled shyly, brushing her hand over his cheek.

"Should we head back now?" she asked, the moment broken. "I don't have anything else I need to buy."

"Neither do I," Severus replied trying to maintain his composure, although his heart was racing in his chest and his hands were sweating. He stood slowly and they both began the walk up the high street towards the school.

Halfway back to Hogwarts, she slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

He looked around to see if anyone was on the path with them. Not a one. He quickly stepped off the path and ducked behind a tall oak tree, pulling her with him.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked him but her eyes gleamed in what he hoped was anticipation. He nearly lost his nerve, but as he looked at her, he knew he'd never forget the way she was looking at him right then: eyes sparkling, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, as if she really _wanted_ him. He was completely undone.

He crushed his lips against hers, pressing her back against the tree. His nose got in the way at first and he turned his head slightly, making a whimpering noise in the back of his throat as she pulled him closer. Her arms were over his shoulders, her hands locked behind his head. She opened her mouth and licked across his lips. He opened his mouth in reply and the tip of his tongue met her warm mouth.

He moved his hands from the bark of the tree to her hips, holding her just far enough from him she'd not notice his aching hard-on. He'd probably spend himself in his pants if anything touched him.

After several minutes, she softened the kiss and pulled away breathlessly. She carded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, before gently kissing him once more.

"Race you back," Lily said grinning widely as she spun away from him and sprinted down the path just as they did back home. Severus took off running-he couldn't _wait_ to catch her. Again.


End file.
